the end or the beginning
by mfwm25
Summary: The last thing I saw before I blacked out was his deep red eyes and my blood dripping from his exposed fang… it terrified me....
1. prologue

"Edward I'm scared…….what if I don't turn out beautiful? What my ayes aren't golden like yours? What if after I'm changed I don't smell like I used too and you don't love me anymore? What if you stop loving me and then you leave ,me?"

"Bella… Bella stopping biting you nails you are going to be fine, and as far as you not being beautiful well that is just not possible you are already too beautiful for your own good, and no your eyes wont be golden when you are first changed they will be red but we will teach you our ways and you will be able to adapt after a while you will be fine, and don't worry about your sent it will only get stronger when you are changed and it will be a good thing that you will not be as fragile because I don't think I would be able to keep my hands of you if smelled any better, I will NEVER leave you Bella please forgive me for ever making you doubt me, I love more than anything I don't think I could be able to live without you again…."

He bent down and pressed his cold lips on mine and put is hand on the low part of my back, I thought I could take it but I lost control and started to kiss his jaw and down his neck and he finally pushed me away with a little more force than I was used too.

"I'm sorry love but you know the effect you have on me when you do that"

"just trying to see if I could get you to brake your promise…. You stuck in there good boy!!"

I gave him a pat on my head and kiss on his cheek

"is someone mocking the deathly monster?"

"oh come on now I wouldn't really call you a monster"

"oh Bella we have had this conversation before and you always loose!!"

"I know I know"

"are you ready" he asked me all trace of laughter gone from his voice

"I- I -think so" I hope didn't here the sound of fear in my voice I know he wouldn't like it.

He ignored my moment of weakness and started to kiss me with his cooled lips and at first I didn't understand what he was doing until I felt his hand under my shirt resting on the small of my back. I felt the heat rush to my face.

"Edward?" was all I said. It worked he took his hand back, looked at me with that lovely grin on his face.

"I just wanted to see you blush for one last time"

Then he kissed my neck sending chills down my spine and pulled his lips back and sunk his teeth into my neck.

The last thing I saw before I blacked out was his deep red eyes and my blood dripping from his exposed fang… it terrified me.

**Well tell me if you like it if you do I will continue if not it will be a one-shot thanks!!**

**-Megan **


	2. Day 1

**Sorry but the next few chapters are gonna be kinda short cuz its just Bella's transformation**

**-Megan**

**I was awoken bye a scream, it was distant but it was loud. I looked around me and saw Edwards face it was in such pain and that was when I noticed that the scream was coming from my mouth and I tried to stop but the pain was just to much. The pain had spread from my neck and crept down my arm to the tips of my fingers and then back again. My stomach was growling, I guess I was hungry, I know that on other terms that would have made Edward laugh but it just pained him more, I couldn't take his pain so I closed my eyes and try to bare the fire in me. The next thing I new I was falling in to this really weird dream of me and Edward we were human and we had 3 kids and they were beautiful and Alice was my sister we were happy and that was when the pain hit me the hardest.**


	3. Day 2

**Well here you go……**

**I woke up feeling a little better not so hot….. But I soon noticed that was because Edward had his hands on my face. I noticed that my hands were tied to the banister and my feet too… a tear left my eyes end made its way down my cheek to where Edwards hand was..**

"**you started kicking people in you sleep I'm sooo sorry love I didn't know what else to do you are getting stronger and you almost broke Emmet's jaw"**

**I couldn't find words to that so I just slipped back to sleep and had a nightmare about Jacob and where he was now….**


	4. Day 3

I could pick up on everything, the banisters that were holding me down were now on the floor and I was free I guess my super strength did that.

"Edward!!"

All of a sudden my entire family was in the room and Edward was hugging me.

It felt so nice to hug him again and I noticed that he was no longer cold to me he grabbed me and kissed with more passion then ever before and just when I thought I would never let go Alice made a gagging noise. Edward pulled away and that was when I saw what Carlisle was holding…..

"don't be scared Bella it was the blood drive last month and well I thought it would be better than having to kill a human because well to be completely honest you need the blood" he told me matter-of-factly.

"but its in a bag and what if someone gets sick and needs it??"

"we have plenty don't worry……."


	5. before i cont

**Hey guys I know this is not what you wanted but, I will not be updating unless the reviews hit 10 ok?**

**There are only six more to go so hurry up please!!**

**This will be replaced with the next chapter as soon as we hit 10!!**

**-Megan!!**


End file.
